


Without Words

by Iocane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night, John and Sherlock share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/29538598458/i-just-want-kisses-kisses-in-trench-coat-on) picture on tumblr and fell in love. After staring at it for much too long, I wrote a little ficlet.

John's head was nicely buzzed. His body was heavy with exhaustion, but it was the good sort. They'd caught the criminal before he'd had a chance to kill the woman he'd kidnapped, but it had been a long day.

Since it wasn't actually that far from the flat, and John wanted the fresh air to keep him awake, they were walking back. He had been a bit surprised when Sherlock had joined him. He had figured he'd be walking alone. Not that he minded the company.

They didn't chat, just walked in a comfortable silence, though John was sure if he listened, he could hear Sherlock's thoughts buzzing.

It was a little chilly, and John had his hands in his pockets. He was trying to tug it out when he tripped over something. Spinning quickly, he managed not to fall. His hands were still trapped in his pockets as he stopped himself against the side of a building.

He glanced at Sherlock, seeing the warmth in the man's small smile as he came to a stop just in front of John. It wasn't quite chilly enough to fog their breath, but Sherlock stood close enough that it would have been impossible to tell which breath came from whose mouth.

One immaculately gloved hand came to rest on the wall beside John, prompting the doctor to lift his head. Sherlock's other hand still in his trouser pocket as they locked eyes for a moment.

Like everything in their relationship, it just happened exactly when and how it needed to. They skipped the usual awkwardness, each man's head tilting just right in the proper direction, mouths slightly parted to ghost their breath together before finally kissing. They were keenly aware of the other, and it was clear from the kiss they each wanted more. But they had the comfort of old lovers as well. Neither felt the need to grab at the other, to rush things along. They simply stood there and slowly forged the next level of their relationship, using their mouths, but without words at all.


End file.
